RWBY Mafia AU file 3 - Adam Taurus
by revkingdip18
Summary: Here goes another RWBY Mafia AU bio this time for the leader of the gang known as The Red Fang.


**Ok here comes the Boss of the Red Fang. Just as a heads up Adam has been the hardest character to write for considering he's my least favorite character in the show. I also turned his Personality section into a bit of a history one to because I feel he's the kind of character who is defined by his past and that it is the thing that drives him and makes him who he is now. That's why his bio is the longest one yet. Now to the bio.**

The Red Fang

Name: Adam Taurus

Status: The Boss (Head of the Red Fang)

Age: 20

Semblance: Moonslice (His semblance allows him to absorb and store energy within his body and then channel it through his chokutō, "Wilt". After channeling the stored energy both the aura surrounding his body and his blade begins to glow a dark red. He can then slice through things like solid concrete, steel, and humans as if they were no more than paper. The only hitch to his semblance is that he needs time to channel the energy he absorbs.)

Race: Faunus(bull)

Weapon: An average length red bladed chokutō with a black hilt and a black iron sheath with his mother's family crest of a long steamed two leafed red rose on it. His sheath has a small button on it's side that can launch his blade. This helps him as he fights using a Iaijutsu sword style. This is the art of drawing one's sword striking and sheathing it again.

Personality/History: To most members of the Red Fang knew Adam Taurus was the ruthless "Boss". Who while cold hearted and stoic at most times, would do anything to protect his fellow faunus regardless the sacrifice. And that since taking over the old White Fang Movement after his father Matthew Taurus and mother Martha Taurus's untimely deaths has gotten far more done for faunus than the White Fang's nonviolent protests and attempted diplomacy ever did. But Adam himself once to truly did believe in his father's message of a future with peaceful coexistence between human and faunus. That however, all ended one cold fall morning when he was 17 and two faunus RPF(Remnant Police Force) officers knocked on his door and asked to come in. Adam's heart sank and then broke into a thousand pieces as they sat him down in his living room and told him that both his parents were shot and killed along with three other faunus last night. It appeared they were on their way to their car when they had tried to break up a fight between the three other faunus and two humans when one of the humans pulled out a gun and opened fire killing everyone before both fled the scene. The officers told him they were doing everything they could to find the person who did this. It was then that Adam spoke for the first time since the officers had started talking. He said "Human." The human who did this. The human who killed my parents." The officers could feel the venom from his words. Then the officers noticed out of nowhere Adam's demeanor seemed to change. It quickly became calm as he told the officers that he appreciated them coming to tell him and that if they needed him for anything to just call. After the officers drove off and were out of sight Adam started destroying his family's home in a rage filled furry, wrecking and breaking everything around the house he could. Afterwards he took his father's savings from his safe, an old family photo album, and his father's favorite old black jacket that had his families crest that acted as the White Fang's of a white beast in a circle on it. He then took one of the cushions from a couch in the living room, poured a small amount of red dust on it's bottom side, activated it, then put it back on the couch with a lit cigarette on the couch's arm and walked out the back door of his family's home as it went up in flames because it wasn't his anymore. Two days later he called a meeting of the top four people in the White Fang. The people who were there with his parents from the beginning. His uncle Leon Taurus, Mark Hare his father's right hand man, Sharon Virgo his mother's best friend, and Oswald Aries his father's oldest friend. They were all relieved to see him, Sharon ran up and hugged him. They had all been worried sick since hearing about his parents and home. Leon asked where he had been for the past two days. Adam didn't answer him. Oswald closely looked at the boy taking note that he held a sword and wore nothing but black pants, a white shirt, and his father's jacket with a changed crest. The white beast in a circle had been replaced with that of a much more angry looking red one with claw marks running through it. Everyone was silent. Adam told them the details of what he did to his home and what had happened to his parents. He then told them he was taking control of the White Fang and was going to lead it down a path that would actually make a difference. Before any of them could say anything he continued. That if humans wanted to hate them because they were faunus then they'd make that the very reason they feared them. That if diplomacy didn't get them the respect and rights they had every right to then maybe fear would. He was done with the protests, the treaties, and just standing back while faunus all over Remnant were treated like garbage. He told them that he wanted them there by his side as he paved a new road for faunus everywhere as they were for his parents but would not blame them if they chose to leave right now. They all looked at each other for a minute and then nodded in agreement. Adam pulled out a flyer with the White Fang's crest on it from his father's jackets pocket and sat it on a table. He then drove his sword through it. He then griped the blade of the sword crying as his blood flowed down turning the white beast of the logo crimson red and promised everyone that he swore to do all he can to make a better day for faunus everywhere. He told everyone that they would steal from companies who dare profit off of cruel and unfair faunus labor, burn down business who refused to serve them just for being faunus, and make the council of Remnant pay for doing nothing to protect faunus beside create non enforced laws and policies. Adam told everyone with there new path the group would also have a new name and that from this day onward they would be known as the Red Fang.

Outfits: He is only ever seen wearing a few custom made suits. The main one being a two piece suit with a white button up under shirt, black pants, a red necktie and a long black jacket with an altered version of his father's family crest that acts as the Red Fang crest on the upper right side. But no matter what he wore or where he went he would always wear his custom made Red Fang mask with special red patterns. It looked like almost any other slightly changed mid ranking Red Fang member mask but was made of a high density graphite material that made it able to take unbelievable damage.

Relatives/Alias: Matthew Taurus - Father - Deceased (Former leader of the once White fang Movement. He was killed three years ago.)

Martha Taurus - Mother - Deceased (Former head accountant for the White Fang Movement. She was killed three years ago.)

Leon Taurus - Uncle - Living (Leon was Adam's father's younger brother and reluctantly acts as the Red Fangs lawyer keeping them out of the courtroom to keep an eye on and protect his nephew.)

Sharon Virgo - Old Family Friend - Living (Sharon took over as head accountant for the Red Fang.)

Oswald Aries - Old Family Friend - Living (Oswald leads covert operations for thefts and acts as the gang's head enforcer.)

Mark Hare - Old Family Friend - Living (Mark is a famous ghost fashion designer known throughout Remnant. He acts as the Red Fangs main financial benefactor.)

 **A/N: The next major power of Remnant who will be getting a bio and character sheet will be Head Commissioner James Iornwood. But I'm going to start working on the second chapter to "Story of an Arc" first. So as always tell me what you think down below and peace until next time.**

P.S. Adam has never known Blake in this AU until he starts looking into the Rose Family.


End file.
